This love just kills
by darkparanoia
Summary: Freddie was buried but he didn't die. Shitty summary. Read or something.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Dónde mierda estoy?" Freddie, mira asustado su cuerpo viéndolo manchado de lo que parece ser sangre seca y suciedad. Está perdido en un descampado erosionado cubierto de troncos y hojas secas; recuerda al detalle como Foster, el psicólogo de Effy, le había golpeado con un bate de béisbol hasta dejarle inconsciente, no sabía hasta que punto le había herido, solo sabía que tenía una brecha del tamaño de dos dedos en el cráneo y que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Después de unas horas de gastar sus últimos esfuerzos en salir de debajo del montón de troncos en que estaba atrapado, y posiblemente, de haberse acabado de romper una costilla ya anteriormente magullada, se encontró tirado en medio de la nada sin saber que podía haber ocurrido después de estar inconsciente.

Estaba desnudo totalmente, deshecho, y no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado sin consciencia, pero sabía que tenía que volver a casa y encontrar a Effy, que seguiría bajo la supervisión de ese puto maníaco que casi le había matado.

A cada paso que daba, Freddie creía estar rompiéndose, pero la sensación de tener lo huesos hechos de cristal no le evitó taparse con las primeras telas que encontró para protegerse del frío y llegar hasta su casa.

Después de lo que parecían días, consiguió que un hombre, preocupado por su aspecto demacrado, le llevara en coche hasta Brístol dejándolo a la puerta de su casa.

Llamó a la puerta y no le dio tiempo a decir nada, antes de que su padre, con la cara descompuesta y los ojos abiertos como platos, le diese un tirón y le abrazara mientras cerraba la puerta de un empujón.

"Pensaba que John Foster... ese hijo de... DIOS, PENSABA QUE ESTABAS MUERTO." El padre de Freddie se tocaba la cabeza y miraba al rededor paranóicamente. Tenía grandes ojeras y lucía descuidado, pero parecía haber recuperado toda la energía así como le dio otro abrazo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

"Yo también pensaba que lo estaba, creo. No sé." Freddie se tocaba la parte posterior de la cabeza buscando la brecha mientras miraba a su padre con una pequeña pero humilde sonrisa. "Tengo que ir a por Effy, yo-"

"Freddie." Su padre le interrumpió. Su cara melancólica e ilusionada había cambiado totalmente en un segundo, y se veía serio y enfadado. "Te voy a ayudar a subir para que te duches y te cambies, hablaremos luego." Su padre le dio una última mirada, esta vez triste, mientras se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y se dirigía a la cocina. "Habrá que llevarte al hospital."

Freddie no sabía como seguía de pié, pero ya en la ducha como en su cuarto solo podía pensar en Effy. Ella no sabía que él no había muerto, no se había podido explicar, ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que Effy sabía, ni siquiera sabía como su padre sabía lo que sabía, ni siquiera sabía cuantos días habían pasado desde que John T. Foster le intentó matar, y no sabía siquiera como había logrado sobrevivir.

"Papá, ahora tengo que ir a por Effy, voy a estar-"

"Cómete esto." Su padre le cortó seriamente de nuevo, esta vez ofreciéndole un bocadillo. Llevas seis días perdido, no sé como no no estás muerto de hambre, o no has muerto de sed.

"Agua de la calle, un hombre en un camión, una larga historia..." Así como Freddie empezó a morder el bocadillo recuperó un poco el color en la cara.

"Ve a la cocina, bebe, come, descansa, luego harás lo que necesites" El señor McClair continuaba con el móvil en la mano y perecía estar intentando mantener la calma.

"Pero papá, Ef-"

"Freddie." Dijo de nuevo su padre severamente.

"Duh." Protestó Freddie mientras se metía a la cocina.

El teléfono llevaba comunicando unos minutos, y el señor McClair se empezaba a exasperar, cuando por fin al otro lado de la línea se oyó una contestación.

"Estoy yendo para allá, ¿has llamado ya a la clínica?"

"Sí, Karen, date prisa, Freddie quiere irse y todavía no sé que inventarme para que no nos odie. El chico está enamorado.

"Papá, no te lo estarás replanteando, ¿verdad? Freddie no puede seguir con esa chica, por mucho que la quiera. Le está costando su salud mental. Bueno, no, su salud en general; casi le matan por ella, hace unas horas pensábamos que estaba muerto. No está-"

"No, vale, no me lo estoy replanteando, es solo... Lo que yo quería para él no era que pasara su adolescencia metido en un centro psiquiátrico.

"Pero es lo que necesita, papá. Lo sabes." Karen tenía un tono notable de preocupación en su voz, ella tampoco quería que Freddie pasara por rehabilitación, o que fuera alejado de Brístol, pero era lo que más le convenía. Ahora que sabía que su hermano no estaba muerto, no iba a dejar que le volviera a pasar nada malo.

"Sí, lo sé... Este sitio ya no es seguro para él, no quiero que esté aquí ni un minuto más.

"En diez minutos estoy allí." Concluyó Karen.

"Date prisa." El padre de Freddie colgó y apoyó sus manos en su nuca, frustrado.

"Bebido y comido. Estoy bien, ahora sí que me voy." Freddie, decidido y cojeando, abría la puerta pensando solo en encontrarse otra vez con la mirada de Effy.

"¡ESPERA!" El señor McClair cerró la puerta con su espalda, interponiéndose entre ella y Freddie. "Tienes que saber algo..." El hijo inclinó la cabeza alentando a su padre a proseguir, ya perdiendo la paciencia por salir de su casa.

El padre de Freddie se mordía el labio por dentro y tenía las manos sudorosas, daba gracias a que no solía mentir, por que esta seguro de que si lo hiciera más Freddie lo iba a saber. Necesitaba ganar tiempo, y no sabía que decir a Freddie para retenerle, pero tenía que decir algo, su hijo empezaba a desesperarse y podía ver como se estaba enfadando. Freddie perdió la paciencia y fue a coger de nuevo el pomo de la puerta para salir. Tenía que decir algo. Ahora.

"Effy está muerta."


	2. Chapter 2

La cara de Freddie cambió en un momento. Se bloqueó, notaba un nudo en la garganta y le costaba respirar, le temblaban las manos y las piernas así como su cara se tornaba blanca y lágrimas amenazaban a salir de sus ojos.

"Qué... no... eh, no." Su voz sonaba entrecortada y su respiración era agitada. De pronto sintió un miedo que jamás, en toda su vida, ni siquiera estando días antes al borde de la muerte había sentido.

"Cuando en Effy supo que su psicólogo te había asesinado no pudo con la culpa. Se sentía muy mal, y sé que te quería, por que... Se-"

"NO." Le frenó Freddie tratando de gritar con la voz carraspeada.

"Se suicidó, Freddie. No sabía como decírtelo cuando has llegado... Lo siento."

Freddie negó con la cabeza ya sollozando, las piernas le fallaron y se dejó caer al suelo, temblando y gritando con la voz quebrada.

El señor McClair apartó a Freddie del suelo intentando evitar que el chico siguiese dando puñetazos en el suelo.

"¡NO, MIERDA, NO!... JODER." Su voz estaba lejos de sonar firme, a penas se le entendía entre golpes, gritos y llantos.

El padre de Freddie le sujetaba los brazos intentando frenarle y temiendo un venidero ataque de ansiedad. Justo entonces se oyó un motor en la puerta. Karen bajó del coche y entró rápidamente en casa al escuchar gritos. Al ver a su hermano vivo le abrazó con fuerza mientras él sollozaba en su hombro devolviéndole el abrazo débilmente. La chica le hizo a su padre un gesto con la cabeza y su padre asintió y fue a la cocina volviendo con una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

"Freddie, eh, toma una aspirina, lo necesitas. Por favor."

El chico levantó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó rápido la pastilla y siguió llorando, sacando fuerzas que no tenía en un incesable llanto.

A los pocos minutos Freddie cayó dormido llorando por el calmante que su padre la había dado, todavía temblando y con la respiración notablemente entrecortada.

"¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho? En mi vida había visto así a Freddie..."

"Lo único que se me ha ocurrido que podrá permitirnos llevárnoslo de aquí. Le he dicho que Effy está muerta."

"Papá, acabará enterándose de que sigue viva, solo tenías que-"

"NO. No tiene por que enterarse de nada, no tiene por que volver a saber nunca nada más de la gente de Brístol. Ni de Effy, ni de nadie que le haya causado problemas. Todos creen que Freddie está muerto y va a seguir estándolo para ellos."

"¿Entonces simplemente le metemos en el coche y le obligamos a encerrarse en un sanatorio mental durante años mientras él se tortura pensando que Effy ha muerto por él?"

"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Mira a tu hermano. Está demacrado, deshecho. Su amor le está matando, Karen. Hacemos esto por su bien."

Karen bajó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos y el pulso irregular, ella y su padre levantaron a Freddie y le metieron en el coche.

Se dirigían a a Finlandia, fueron al sanatorio más lejano que encontraron en que no debían hacer muchos trámites, aún debían informar a médicos y autoridades de que Freddie McClair seguía vivo, pero no lo harían cerca corriendo el riesgo de que alguien en Brístol pudiese enterarse, habían decidido que Freddie empezara su vida como si fuera alguien nuevo y ante todo esto Freddie solo estaba triste y muerto por dentro, pensando que Effy ya no vivía.

Ocho horas más tarde Freddie despertó, aún quedaba un viaje largo, y debían coger incluso un vuelo pero ya el castaño miró por la ventana y todavía adormilado se dispuso a pedir explicaciones.

"¿Dónde estamos yendo?" Aún tenía la voz rota, y la emoción tanto en su voz como en sus ojos estaba totalmente inerte.

"Freddie, no estás bien. Te estamos llevando a Finlandia..."

"¿Finlandia?" El chico no estaba enfadado, solo curioso. Aún no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero podía ver la expresión nerviosa de Karen que se mordía el labio inferior mientras su padre hablaba.

"Quizá esto no te va a gustar, pero todavía eres menor, quizá por poco, pero yo tomo las decisiones y-"

"Papá." Freddie le instó a que fuera al grano notando el nerviosismo de su padre y temiendo que Karen acabara destrozándose el labio.

"Te vamos a meter en un sanatorio mental... NO digas nada, sé que no es lo que quieres hacer ahora, pero necesitas descansar de Brístol, quizá... para siempre. Y admitámoslo, no estás bien. Estarás allí por un tiempo y prometo que estarás bien. En unos meses yo me instalaré allí a vivir, no vas a estar solo, estarás bien, lo prometo, y Karen también irá, seguro que allí mejora-"

"Bien." Dijo Freddie secamente apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento del coche, cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de dormir de nuevo y no pensar.

El señor McClair esperaba cualquier respuesta excepto esa, una total rendición. Miró a Karen extrañado, que también estaba perpleja. Karen habló:

"¿Bien?, ¿sólo 'bien'?, ¿Estás de acuerdo en todo esto, no quieres quedarte en Brístol?

"Ya no tengo nada que hacer en Brístol." Dijo Freddie en un hilo de voz, pensando en que Effy ya no existía una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos, girándose y dejando escapar una lágrima. "Quizá necesite otra de esas aspirinas, papá."


	3. Chapter 3

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana cuando Pandora, hablaba con la madre de Effy con ojos húmedos y voz temblorosa:

"Necesita a sus amigos... y nosotros a necesitamos a ella."

"Y ella se necesita a si misma. Brístol solo la sumirá más en la miseria y los recuerdos."

"¿Le has contado todo esto a Effy? ¿está de acuerdo?

"No, no sé que opinará. Desde lo de que le pasó a ese chico no habla, no es persona, solo llora y duerme..."

Arriba en esa misma casa, Effy se lamentaba por haberse levantado viva un día más, culpándose por ser una cobarde y no acabar con su mierda de vida, con ganas de ponerle fin sin llegar a hacerlo por que habría sido la voluntad de Freddie; pero que fácil sería todo si pudiera tan solo morir y reunirse con él. La idea le abrumaba, pues su propia muerte era el único pensamiento del que sacaba un atisbo de esperanza.

No había hablado nada desde la muerte de Freddie, no sé veía con fuerzas y sentía todo el tiempo un doloroso nudo en su garganta que parecía oprimirle el habla. Todos los días se despertaba y no se movía de la cama, esperaba su hora de tomar las pastillas que le habían recetado y aguantaba la compasión de su madre, que después de años parecía volver a preocuparse por ella. Amanecía, atardecía y anochecía en sus almohadas y si se levantaba era solo para cerrar las persianas que su madre abría, rechazando que se filtrara algo de luz o de mundo exterior en el suyo.

"Cariño" dijo la señora Stonem mientras abrió la puerta de su habitación, con Pandora detrás.

"Effy" susurró Pandora sentándose a los pies de la cama de Effy, con esta tumbada, mirando dirección a ningún sitio hacia la ventana.

"He estado hablando con tu hermano, está muy preocupado por tí" dijo la madre. Al no haber respuesta, prosiguió "le he contado por lo que estás pasando, y estamos de acuerdo con que Brístol ya no es un buen lugar para tí."

Effy vaciló antes de girarse hacia su madre, con la mirada vacía y perdida, el rostro pálido y grandes ojeras moradas que casi se juntaban con las pecas de sus mejillas. Si hay alguien que a Effy le importara que no fuese Freddie, ese era su hermano Tony.

"Tony quería hablar contigo y convencerte él mismo, pero dado a que no hablas me ha dicho que le encantaría que te fueras con él una temporada a Helsinki para desconectar... el trabajo le va genial y cree que podría animarte."

Después de un corto silencio, Pandora añadió: "También ha dicho que si no vas tú tendrá que venir aquí él y eso le fastidiaría mucho."

"Bueno, ¿irías?" preguntó la señora Stonem "En realidad no te estoy dando opciones pero-" Effy tan solo asintió, y aliviada, su madre le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue del cuarto dejándola con Pandora.

Esta observó más detalladamente el cuarto, las paredes eran de color blanco sucio y en algunas partes se veía papel de periódico arrancado, había una enorme tabla de horarios con los nombre de todas las pastillas anti depresivas por las que aún vivía Effy, y el aura olía a tristeza y ambientador. Pandora se tumbó al lado de Effy, encarándola.

"Te echo de menos."

Effy le aguantó a mirada por unos segundos, rota, y lloró entre sus brazos en silencio, cada vez con menos fuerza.


End file.
